2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was the first below average season since 2015, producing only 10 named storms. 5 of which became hurricanes and 2 became major hurricanes. The most notable hurricane of the season was Elsa, which accounted for almost all of the season’s damages and deaths. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:30/11/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2021 till:28/06/2021 color:C1 text:Ana (C1) from:10/07/2021 till:14/07/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:29/07/2021 till:02/08/2021 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:06/08/2021 till:13/08/2021 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:23/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C4 text:Elsa (C4) from:26/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:30/08/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:C3 text:Henri (C3) from:04/09/2021 till:05/09/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:06/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:C1 text:Grace (C1) barset:break from:06/09/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:01/10/2021 till:05/10/2021 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:06/11/2021 till:11/11/2021 color:TS text:Julian (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" ]] Systems Hurricane Ana An area of low pressure formed on mid-June, organizing over warm waters. On June 20, the NHC tracked down the system. On June 23 at 12:00 UTC, it developed into a subtropical depression, since it hasn’t fully transitioned into a tropical depression yet. 12 hours later, it turned tropical, heading northeast toward slightly cooler waters. On June 24, 18:00 UTC, it attained winds greater than 39 mph (63 km/h), thus it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Ana. Tropical Storm Bill A low pressure area formed in the Gulf of Mexico on July 5. For a few days, it moving slowly though it, gradually organizing over warm waters. On July 8, the NHC took note on the system, giving it a low chance of forming. On July 10 at 12:00 UTC, it developed into Tropical Depression Two, steadily making a right turn. On July 11 at 12:00 UTC, it intensified into Tropical Storm Bill, heading toward the state of Florida. Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Henri Hurricane Grace Hurricane Grace had a Fujiwhara Effect on Hurricane Henri, ultimately absorbing it on September 8. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Julian Storm Names The following list of names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin respectively. This was also the first (and only for Elsa) time the names Elsa and Julian were used. Retirement On March 2021, the name Elsa was retired due to the damage it caused. It will never be used to name an Atlantic hurricane again. It will be replaced by Evelyn for the 2027 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below Average Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Sandy156’s creations